


Те, кто забирает воздух

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Антиутопический ретеллинг "Последнего дела Холмса".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто забирает воздух

У этих записок не будет читателей, никто не узнает о том, что происходило и происходит в Лондоне-под-Паутиной, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в «Таймс» публикуются списки тех, кто забирает воздух. Я бессилен передать тяжесть на сердце, рана моя кровоточит, и я пишу в пустоту.

Мой друг доктор Уотсон женился и занялся частной врачебной практикой два года назад, время от времени я заходил к нему, когда нуждался в спутнике для расследований, но однажды я пришел по другой причине.

— Вы еще более худы и бледны, чем обычно, — заметил мой друг удивленно. С еще большим удивлением он наблюдал за тем, как я закрываю ставни.

— Что такое, объявили тревогу о сбережении воздуха?

— Я узнал, что случилось с миссис Хадсон, Уотсон. Она не уехала из Лондона, как думали мы. Она попала в список тех, кто забирает воздух, — ответил я. — И не исключено, что через три дня в этот список попаду я.

Книга, которую читал Уотсон, выскользнула у него из рук и упала на ковер. Я закурил бы папиросу, чтобы немного снять напряжение последних дней, несмотря на полный запрет курения в домах, однако понимал, что дым заберет последние крохи воздуха.

Списки тех, кто забирает воздух, публиковались в «Таймс» раз в месяц в обязательном порядке. Все, кто попадал в них, бесследно исчезали, хотя никто не видел, чтобы их куда-то уводили. При острой нехватке воздуха списки обновлялись чаще — раз в неделю.

— Новые были составлены совсем недавно, и в него вошли все квартирные хозяйки, внешне похожие на миссис Хадсон. Но в печать та газета так и не вышла, и никто не узнал.

— Как же стало известно вам? — наконец тихо спросил мой друг.

— Я встречался с Мориарти. Он сказал мне.

Когда по неизвестной науке причине в мире перестало хватать воздуха для дыхания, стало ясно, что чем больше в Лондоне людей, тем меньше воздуха. Сначала правительство решило пожертвовать преступниками всех мастей, но кто захочет преступать закон, если четко знает, что этим подписывает себе смертный приговор? И тогда профессор Мориарти придумал паутину. Паутина накрыла весь Лондон и на какое-то время сдерживала исчезновение воздуха, но потом оказалось, что в равные промежутки времени — раз в месяц — необходимо избавляться от какой-либо группы людей, чтобы воздуха хватало всем остальным. Так появились списки в «Таймс». Создавалось впечатление, что они формируются в произвольном порядке, но если дело касается Мориарти, нельзя быть уверенным ни в том, что они вообще нужны, ни в произвольности выбора.

Мориарти пришел ко мне сегодня утром. Я не открывал ему дверь, но он зашел, как к себе домой, у спасителя людей от смерти без воздуха были свои причуды.

— Вы очевидно знаете обо мне, мистер Холмс, — начал он с порога.

— Кто не знает о вас и пути спасения человечества через жертвы? — ответил ему я.

— И вы готовы принести меня в жертву человечеству, — усмехнулся он, присаживаясь напротив и, по всей видимости, заметив револьвер в кармане моего халата. — Но это не пойдет на благо Лондона, мистер Холмс, с моей смертью паутина распадется, жертв будет много больше. Впрочем, я полагаю, вы уже выяснили эти детали.

Я промолчал.

— И вы знаете, почему я пришел.

— Разумеется. А вы знаете мой ответ.

Он вынул из кармана красную записную книжку с какими-то исчислениями и датами:

— Вы стояли на моем пути до катастрофы, и я понимаю, почему. Но вы продолжали причинять мне беспокойство и после того, как я спас весь Лондон, и более того — весь мир от нехватки воздуха. В конце марта вы подобрались слишком близко к разгадке Паутины, а сейчас передо мной, нет, не передо мной, перед всеми стоит реальная опасность. Продолжите копать дальше — дойдет до того, что Паутины не станет и все умрут. Так продолжаться не может.

— Вы предлагаете мне бросить это дело? После понедельника — с великим удовольствием.

Он покачал головой.

— Я не дам вам этих трех дней, мистер Холмс. Будет лучше, если вы самоустранитесь. Я был бы весьма огорчен, если бы мне пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

— Я знал, что это дело сопряжено с опасностью, профессор.

— С опасностью? Полноте, речь не об опасности, а о неминуемом уничтожении. Дело не во мне, вы стоите на пути у целой организации, и один раз мне удалось наложить право вето на включение вас в список тех, кто забирает воздух. Пришлось для этого найти альтернативу, связанную с вами. Но сами понимаете, права мои небезграничны. Как и терпение.

На этих словах я понял, о какой альтернативе он говорит. Но, не выдав себя ничем, спокойно сказал ему:

— Меня ждут дела, профессор. Разрешите проводить вас до двери.

Он встал, и мне показалось, действительно был расстроен.

— Я сделал все, что мог, — сказал он скорее себе, нежели мне. — До понедельника вы бессильны, а в понедельник вас не станет. Вы думаете, будто сумеете понять, что стоит за исчезновениями людей — этого не будет. Вы думаете, что разрушение паутины сохранит жизни людей — но случится обратное. Если вы хотите убить меня, что же, я захвачу вас на тот свет вместе с собой.

— Мистер Мориарти, я уверен, что разгадаю тайну Паутины и сохраню жизни людей, и ради этого я согласен проводить вас не только до двери, но и до того света.

— Я вам охотно это обещаю, — криво улыбнулся он и ушел.

То, что он лично пришел ко мне, окончательно убедило меня, что я на верном пути.

И происшествия, которые случились со мной, пока я ехал к Уотсону, подтвердили мои самые невеселые мысли. Меня едва не сбил фургон, рядом с моей головой упал кирпич и на меня напали на улице — профессор не станет ждать выхода «Таймс».

— Вот почему я закрыл ставни, — закончил я свой рассказ. — И вот почему уйду я от вас не через парадную дверь.

— Вы можете переночевать здесь, — предложил Уотсон. — Жена ненадолго уехала из Лондона.

— Я опасный гость, — возразил я.— Я почти разгадал тайну Лондонской Паутины, Уотсон. Но не совсем. Мне осталось распутать одну нить, и когда я закончу… Мне нужно на это три дня, но их у меня нет. Я могу сохранить жизнь, если уеду из Лондона и был бы рад, если бы вы поехали со мной.

— Я поеду с вами.

Я подробно изложил Уотсону план: как и что ему следует сделать и какие соблюсти предосторожности. Сам я переоделся в пожилого итальянца — итальянцам выезд из Лондона был разрешен, Уотсону я тоже предоставил необходимые инструкции.

Мы благополучно добрались до Брюсселя, где нехватка воздуха ощущалась меньше, чем в Лондоне, над этим городом тоже нависала паутина Мориарти. Мы провели там два дня и ни разу не услышали о людях, «забирающих воздух». Тем временем мне по почте пришла телеграмма, из которой стало ясно, что Мориарти покинул Лондон. Нетрудно было догадаться, почему.

В понедельник мне показалось, что я нашел разгадку Паутины, разгадка пришла ко мне в голову, когда мы с Уотсоном стояли у Рейхенбахского водопада.

— Горный поток низвергается в бездонную пропасть. Паутина сдерживает воздух, но взамен требует человеческих жертв. А люди сами выбирают, кого бросить в пучину. Или за них выбирает организация. Не имеет значения цвет кожи, цвет волос, профессия человека — просто нужно кого-то сделать козлами отпущения, потому каждый раз список разный. Но как и куда приносится жертва?

Уотсон ничего не ответил: он был печален с самого утра, вчера ночью он писал письмо жене. Жена вернулась в Лондон из Франции, и он сильно по ней соскучился.

Я предложил ему сегодня же уехать домой, но он только неопределенно махнул рукой. Мы пошли по дорожке от водопада и увидели, что навстречу нам идет мальчик-швейцарец из нашей гостиницы с письмом от хозяина, в котором тот сообщал, что у него остановилась некая англичанка и ей требуется срочная медицинская помощь. Я понимал, что Уотсон опасается оставить меня одного, а я хотел еще немного побыть у водопада и додумать свою мысль. Уотсон убедился, что я вооружен, и тепло простившись со мной (он хотел было обнять меня на прощание, но сдержался), ушел. Я смотрел ему в спину и не понимал, почему у меня чувство, будто бы я вижу своего друга в последний раз.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, я не нашел там ни умирающей англичанки, ни Уотсона. В номере были его вещи, но сам он исчез.

Подозревая худшее, я показал письмо хозяину гостиницы, он ответил, что доктор Уотсон сам просил послать мальчика с письмом к водопаду. Хозяин был бледен и испуган, он отвечал мне голосом, заплетающимся от страха:

— Он прочитал газету и после этого попросил, а вы уже ждали его на улице.

Хозяин принес мне газету и ушел.

Я держал в руках вчерашнюю «Таймс» и читал последний список тех, кто забирает воздух: «мужчины-доктора среднего роста, крепкого сложения, с широким лицом, толстой шеей и усами».

— Не оборачивайтесь, мистер Холмс, — сказал знакомый голос за моей спиной. — Вы все верно предположили насчет жертвоприношения там, у водопада, я мог бы вам поаплодировать, но вам сейчас не до моих комплиментов.

— Вы же сказали, что в список внесут меня.

— Я говорил, что список составляет Организация и один раз вы были включены в список, но я наложил право вето. Ах да, я забыл сказать вам тогда, что одного и того же человека дважды в список не вносят.

— Вносят одного, и по нему одному составляют описание остальных.

— Все верно.

Я развернулся, увидел в руке Мориарти нацеленный мне в сердце револьвер, но меня это не остановило: я пошел прямо на него, он не стрелял. Я остановился прямо напротив него, и, еле сдерживая клокочущую ярость или боль — они смешались, спросил:

— Где сейчас доктор Уотсон?

— Вы так и не разгадали тайну Паутины? Ну ладно, я скажу, — он оценил степень моей ярости, взвешивая ответ. — Чем, по-вашему, вы дышите?

Он ушел, и я был не в силах сдвинуться с места, чтобы догнать его и убить голыми руками. Я обещал Мориарти, что провожу его до двери в преисподнюю, но необязательно было делать это сию же минуту. Скорбь была важнее.

Я вернулся в Лондон, чтобы рассказать Мэри Уотсон о кончине ее мужа и моего дорогого друга. Я знал о том, что она никогда не открывала «Таймс», и потому солгал ей, сообщив, что доктор исчез у Рейхенбахского водопада и его так и не смогли найти.

Я пишу в пустоту то, о чем никто не узнает. Лондон и весь мир под паутиной, в «Таймс» публикуются списки забирающих воздух, из их тел получают кислород, которым мы дышим, и один из исчезнувших — самый добрый и благородный друг, который был в моей жизни.


End file.
